


Saturday Sun

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Kevin in a dress, Kinda?, M/M, Nipple Play, Spanking, and Sangyeon loves the dress, cute boyfriends Sangkev, mirror sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Kevin loves long walks on the beach, his boyfriend's big dick, and pretty dresses.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Saturday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

The material of the dress brushed lightly on his thighs and torso, barely covering his chest and butt. The swirling of the dress when he turned and spun in place made him feel even more beautiful than he already appeared. 

The reflection in the mirror showed every detail of his body; his long legs exposed and the light silk of the dress barely covering his ass. The light sleeves almost always falling off his shoulder made him feel naughty by almost undressing him so easily. The buttons on the front of the dress could be loosened in a few quick moves, and Kevin hoped it was Sangyeon doing it.

He approached the mirror slowly, admiring his figure and his heart filling with pride and something else he could not explain. He posed in a variety of ways, accentuating his gentle curves when he squeezed certain parts of the dress. Kevin wanted to moan with excitement ... his cock touching so lightly on the soft silk of the dress, gradually getting harder and more sensitive to the touch. Kevin almost begged his reflection in the mirror for a touch, wherever it was.

So fixed on his splendid reflection in the mirror and the tempting way that his cock stood out among the material that covered him, Kevin did not notice the new presence that entered his room and approached him more and more.

Only when soft contrasting hands with strong, muscular arms enveloped him in a warm embrace from behind did Kevin take a small leap of admiration, frightening himself for a mere second before seeing his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror in front of him

“Yellow suits you,” said a smiling Sangyeon, resting his chin lightly on his lover's exposed shoulder. His arms tightened around Kevin with some strength, feeling his body so close to his, that characteristic scent of Kevin filling his chest with more love than usual.

Sangyeon watched with attentive eyes how beautiful the dress looked on his boyfriend “and you look absolutely stunning, baby.”  
Kevin immediately blushed, his face and certain parts of his body getting hotter and hotter. His hands landed on top of Sangyeon's, deftly intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend's, letting himself be carried by Sangyeon's strong arms.

Kevin knew he belonged to him, and that the other's appreciation would never be indifferent to him. So, hearing Sangyeon flatter him like that, just made him feel more sensual, more desired. His cock didn't hide it, twitching more and more in front of both their eyes and Kevin moaned softly

“If I look this stunning it’s only for you,” Kevin whispered, turning his head slightly to meet Sangyeon's mouth, noses bumping into each other and making both of them smile, but mouths longing for each other immediately sticking together in a sloppy, wet and desperate kiss, filled with moans from both parts.

Kevin's daring tongue explored Sangyeon's mouth; the older one smiling even more against his boyfriend's lips, hands dropping Kevin's to grab the hem of his small dress, breaking the dynamics of the kiss to speak against the ear of his lover, as his boyfriend looked forward, and his reflection filling his vision again.

“Your pretty cock is staining your dress, baby boy…” and Sangyeon pressed Kevin's dress against his cock, showing the shape of his small dick against the material that covered him and how wet Kevin was already. The youngest simply pouted and whimpered, pressing his ass back to feel his boyfriend's giant cock growing against him; that monstrosity should never be covered by any trousers, and Kevin stood by that at all times.

“I’m getting so wet for you, baby… so, so wet” Kevin's voice was filled with lust, the teasing fingers of Sangyeon pulling the dress higher and higher, Kevin's small and pretty cock completely exposed and hard in front of the mirror, stealing a soft ‘fuck’ from his boyfriend.

One of Sangyeon's curious hands took hold of Kevin's cock, almost covering it completely with his fingers, and stroking it slowly back and forth, jerking off his beautiful boy who just moaned so gently for Sangyeon to hear “Sangyeon… oh my god” and his hips took on a life of their own, moving with the rhythm created by Sangyeon, hands shaking without knowing what to do and just playing lightly with his hard and sensitive nipples, contributing to how naughty he felt that moment.

“Show me your pretty tits, babe… show me how you play with yourself, please” and Kevin could not resist the tenderly way that Sangyeon asked him. Now with both hands, Kevin was pinching his increasingly red nipples, moaning as he did so and his cock responding to the almost immediate stimulus. Sangyeon continued to look in the mirror at how beautiful Kevin was at that moment, playing with his tits, dressed already half falling of his body without realizing how, and Sangyeon's hand stroking his boyfriend's leaking cock.

Sangyeon wanted to retain this vision in his mind forever.

Continuing to rub his nipples and calling for his lover's name, Kevin pushed his ass further and further back; he desperately needed Sangyeon's cock, needed to feel it in his hand, in his ass, in his mouth, wherever his lover wanted.  
“Not fair…” he whined at Sangyeon, earning a hard squeeze on his cock and his lover’s movements suddenly stopped “I also need your cock… need it so bad. Anywhere you want, baby… all my holes are yours.”

And Sangyeon had to close his eyes and press his forehead on the other's shoulder because his words made him impossibly hard. Looking back at Kevin in the mirror, Sangyeon didn't want to waste another second; with fast and somewhat abrupt movements, he managed to turn his boyfriend against him, Kevin's arms immediately wrapped around his neck and giving small kisses on his mouth now that they were face to face, bodies glued and brushing against each other in an agonizingly slow way.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous…” Sangyeon murmured against Kevin’s saliva slick lips, hands on his back but slowly making their way down, down until they reaching for his ass and pulled the dress all the way up to expose those lovely round cheeks “fuck, baby boy, look at you…”

And in the mirror was exposed the almost naked figure of Kevin, with his back turned and his ass totally naked and showing for Sangyeon to do whatever he wanted with him “my boy was waiting for me to come home and play with him, isn’t that right? Got no panties on already…” and with that and a grin on his face, Sangyeon grabbed both of Kevin’s cheeks and spread them apart, earning an infinite amount of whiny moans from his lover, as his puckered pink hole was on full view in the mirror

“Fuck, look at that tight little hole… haven’t been filled in a while” and Kevin couldn’t even form a coherent phrase to reply back, his mind was filled with Sangyeon and only Sangyeon.

“Whose cunt is that, baby? Hm?” Sangyeon whispered against Kevin’s tempting mouth, and the youngest was close to losing his mind.  
“It’s yours, baby… all yours. It’s your messy little cunt” Kevin managed to say, voice so shaky and arms begging for Sangyeon to come closer to him like that was possible. 

And out of nowhere, a hard slap hits Kevin on one of his cheeks, and the youngest squeaked loudly against Sangyeon's mouth, brushing his cock against Sangyeon's and trembling in his embrace.

“M-More, more…” he only managed to say that, as Sangyeon’s eyes filled with lust for the vision of Kevin’s cheek immediately turning pink in the reflection in front of him.  
And yet again another hard smack, on the opposite cheek now, making Kevin jump slightly in his place, whining at the sting of Sangyeon’s strong hand on his cheek but also because he loved the burning sensation it left on him after awhile

“Such a good whore,” Sangyeon groaned, following his sentence with a hoard of hard smacks to Kevin’s cheeks, one after the other, and Kevin’s moans were getting progressively louder, his hands clinging onto Sangyeon’s back and scratching it unintentionally too hard.  
“Shhh, that’s it, baby, you’re so fucking good for me…” Sangyeon soothed the reddened skin with his palm, pressing loving kisses to Kevin’s cheeks, jawline, and finally his lips before speaking once again “want some more baby boy?”

Kevin simply nodded, biting down on his lower lip and waiting for Sangyeon’s reckless hand on him. And his lover didn’t disappoint; spanking his sensitive cheeks with more force one hard smack after the other, watching as Kevin’s knees started to give in and shake in place.

“Too much?” Sangyeon asked with genuine care in his tone, holding Kevin by his arms and letting him fall down to his knees.  
To which, Kevin simply looked up and said “N-No… just need your fucking cock. Right now. Can’t take it anymore, give me your cock… anywhere, please” and Kevin opened his legs as wide as he could while on his knees, his pretty red ass cheeks still on full display in the mirror for Sangyeon to appreciate, and his eager hands going straight for Sangyeon’s zipper “in my mouth, please, please, put it in my mouth. Use my mouth right now.”

Sangyeon's head was about to explode; Kevin looked like a dream, kneeling on the floor and looking with that puppy gaze at Sangyeon, hands pulling his pants down and revealing his gigantic cock, quickly holding it in his hand and stroking it like he missed it more than anything else in the world

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Kevin’s mind was a blur, the moment he saw Sangyeon’s cock all rational thoughts went out the window and he became what he should always be, and that’s Sangyeon’s perfect cock slut.

That’s all he was good for.

“Hold on, baby” Sangyeon ran his fingers through Kevin’s messy strands of hair, forcing the other to stop on his tracks and not lick his dream of a cock right away “just wanna take a good look at you before I face fuck you like you deserve”  
“Hurry up, please…” Kevin was practically humping into nothing, his hand barely able to wrap around Sangyeon’s cock, and his eyes crossing at the sight of the tip so close to his lips.

Sangyeon loved to see this; to see his boyfriend act like a brainless cockmatized freak. No thoughts, no anything. Just his cock.  
That boosted his ego a tad bit too much, he wouldn’t lie.

But also, he was as horny as Kevin, so he soon took a good grip of Kevin’s hair and pulled his head forward, Kevin taking the hint way too fast and opening his mouth immediately to take that glorious cock as much as he could in his mouth.

Kevin truly was a mess; dress only covering his tummy at this point, ass fully out and red from getting spanked like a cheap pain slut earlier on, and now his mouth stuffed with the biggest cock he’s ever seen. If he could choose to do one thing for the rest of his days, it would without a doubt be this.

“Come on, I know you can take more than that… all that talk and now you can’t even take all of my cock inside you? Want me to pull out, is that it?”  
And a pained moan sounded from the back of Kevin’s throat, shaking his head as best as he could and taking Sangyeon’s cock further down his throat inch by inch, the gagging sounds filling the room and making Sangyeon chuckle like a depraved fuck.

“There’s my fucking slut,” the older said with a mocking grin plastered on his face, hips bucking forward to force Kevin to take him more into his mouth if that was possible “you love this cock, don’t you?”

And Kevin glanced up, eyes filled with tears and blinking slowly to be able to look clearly at his boyfriend’s face. Sangyeon’s thumb smeared the remaining tears across Kevin’s cheek, his other hand coming to the back of his lover’s head and forcing him completely down his cock, holding him there for a few seconds

“Hold it in, baby… I know you can do it. I know that throat was made to be destroyed by me, isn’t that right?”

As much as Kevin wanted to hold that monster of a cock deep, down his throat for way longer, his gag reflex wouldn’t allow him and Sangyeon wasn’t unknown to this fact. He pulled his lover back by the hair, hearing how heavy his breathing was and how his lips were smeared with drool everywhere, a trail of saliva connecting his pretty fucked lips to Sangyeon’s angry tip.

“Look at me,” Sangyeon asked gently, and so Kevin obliged “you look so perfect like this, so beautiful…”

And Sangyeon's sweet words in the middle of any scene they shared would never be indifferent to Kevin; and so, the youngest opened his mouth again desperate and hungry, letting his boyfriend take care of the rest. Sangyeon merely smiled, placing his cock in Kevin's wet mouth and bucking his hips back and forth at a slightly frantic pace that worked perfectly.

The filthy sounds coming from Kevin only made Sangyeon even crazier for him, and thirsty to see himself come deep in his mouth. Kevin tried his best to relax his jaw as well as his throat, enjoying the feeling of being used for his Sangyeon's total pleasure.

“Open wide, baby boy,” Sangyeon’s words were beginning to sound faint, the way his muscles tensed giving away the fact he was so close to what he wanted “gonna use that pretty mouth as my cum dump”

And Sangyeon kept his word; moving those hips in a hellish and delicious rhythm, Kevin tried to look at the face of pleasure of his lover. Mouth half open and eyes closed, holding Kevin's head so he could fuck his mouth, deep low moans calling out for Kevin’s name.

Kevin was living a dream… maybe a bit of a wet dream, but still a dream.

And Kevin felt it, that uneven way that Sangyeon penetrated his mouth when his orgasm was close, the way his thighs flexed when he felt the typical and so familiar frenzy in his belly.  
“Baby…” and there it was, that final warning Kevin needed to be ready to swallow his boyfriend soul away, and proudly so because he sure as hell wasn’t going to spit it out “I’m gonna—“

And he did, he surely did. Hot, and fast, hitting Kevin’s throat all at once and making him flinch and whimper but still he managed to swallow most of it in one go.  
It took Sangyeon a few seconds to feel his orgasm running through his body, his vision becoming distorted and his balls emptying while Kevin swallowed him like a pro.

It was some time after that that Sangyeon looked down, his cock slowly becoming flaccid but Kevin still licking it to clean it completely, then showing his tongue to Sangyeon as proof of how much he loved him.

“See? Who’s a good boy for you?” Kevin chuckled right after.  
“You are,” Sangyeon very carefully pulled Kevin by his arms, helping him up on his feet once again, his dress almost falling down his legs completely “you’re always absolutely perfect for me”

“Hmmm, so corny…” Kevin retorted, scrunching his nose and giving his lover gentle butterfly kisses with his nose “I love it.”  
“Of course you do” Sangyeon shook his head, smile on his lips, as he looked his boyfriend up and down “sorry about the dress… If it makes you feel better, you still look super hot”

And Kevin sighed, his mind still fucked up and in another planet, leaning into Sangyeon’s touch and letting the other support his weight “it’s alright… as long as we get to do this more often. Ya know, I got more dresses…”

“…and you weren’t going to tell me about it?”


End file.
